youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
NonStampCollector
NonStampCollector is a Japanese-based Australian YouTuber that makes animated parody skits retelling burlesque Christianity and Biblical stories. He is a self-proclaimed antitheistic and currently states his channel status as "semi-retired." Origins NonStampCollector created his account on July 9, 2008. The name “NonStampCollector” is a play on religious people who believe that atheism is a religion, saying that if atheism is a religion, then not collecting stamps is a hobby. That same day, July 9, 2008, NonStampCollector uploaded his first video Conversation with Yahweh. In this video, a man talks to the God of Christianity, and in this video, NonStampCollector frames the Christian god as an evil monster. On July 27, 2008, NonStampCollector uploaded a second video called Forgiveness, Grace, and God’s Death Sentence. After that, he became an active YouTuber. As stated on his blog, "It started with me, for reasons that escape me now, writing a fictional dialogue between a man and Yahweh, expressing many of the problems I saw within Christian theism. I put the Yahweh character in the position of needing to answer for the inconsistencies and craziness. It was fun, creative, challenging; it developed into a script, then into an inexpressibly low-rate cartoon made with MS Paint, Audacity (audio), and Windows XP Movie Maker." On April 26, 2010, NonStampCollector uploaded a video called Quiz Show (Bible Contradictions.) In this video, there was a quiz show based on the Bible. In that particular episode, NonStampCollector presented contradictions in the Bible. On August 6, 2010, NonStampCollector uploaded two videos, one called Challenge to Theists and Challenge to Theists (short version.) In these videos, NonStampCollector challenged any of the Christians, Muslims, or Jews watching the video to prove that God created the universe. Biography As stated on his blog, NonStampCollector is Australian, in his 40's, and curretly lives in Japan. He used to be a Christian, in very simple, middle-of-the-road churches in Australia. Until he lost his faith over the course of many years of questioning and doubting. It was devastating, but eventually I came to realise that I had gained reason. For many years, he did not do much about his atheism until he stumbled across Hitchens, Harris, and Dawkins making the case againt religion around 2006. Since then he believes that Christianity, and religion generally, is worth acting against. Inactivity On August 29, 2011, NonStampCollector uploaded a video called Objective Morality vs. Christianity Laine Craig. It took 4 months for NonStampCollector to upload a new video. He only uploaded 4 videos in 2012, 1 video in 2013, 2 videos in 2014 and 3 videos in 2015. On October 10, 2015, NonStampCollector uploaded a video called Bible Interpretation: Upside Down. NonStampCollecter became completely inactive for 3 years after the release of this video. Return After 3 years of inactivity, on January 18, 2019, NonStampCollector uploaded a video called Coming soon: The Non-Comeback! In this video, NonStampCollector announced that he would be returning to YouTube quickly, though he said that he wouldn’t become extremely active. On January 22, 2019, NonStampCollector uploaded a video called The Gospel of Luke Alternative Facts gospel. In this video, NonStampCollector showed that the Gospel of Luke was very different from the Gospels of Mark, Matthew and John. As of Now NonStampCollector stated on his channel description that he is "pretty much semi-retired (at best)" since he mostly made videos when he was working fewer hours in the week and had a working wife. Now that he started a family with his wife, he has been too preoccupied to upload as frequently as he used to as time-management priorities shifted away from making videos. This page was created on January 23, 2019, by IAmTargy999 Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Japanese YouTubers Category:Australian YouTubers Category:YouTube Artists Category:YouTube Animators